Many modern consumer electronics devices include Bluetooth communication capability. Such devices include a Bluetooth module that includes one or more Bluetooth interfaces that comply with various Bluetooth communication standards.
Many of these devices are powered by a stored energy source, such as a battery. It is desirable to reduce consumption of the stored energy so that the stored energy source will last longer without needing to be replenished (e.g., charged). One example would be when a first Bluetooth module is in a consumer electronics device, such as smartphone, and a second Bluetooth module is integrated within a vehicle. It would be desirable to provide an automatic control that can control the operating state of the first Bluetooth module so that its stored energy source can be conserved. For instance, when a user carrying a smartphone departs their vehicle it would be desirable to provide an automatic control mechanism that automatically disables (or switches off) one or more of the Bluetooth interfaces of the Bluetooth module.
Conversely, it would also be desirable to provide an automatic control mechanism that automatically enables (or switches on) one or more of the Bluetooth interfaces of the first Bluetooth module when the user approaches their vehicle so that a connection can be established with the second Bluetooth module of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide automated methods and apparatus for controlling operating states of Bluetooth interfaces of a Bluetooth module. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.